Talk:Gaston (Omni)/@comment-25025482-20161006014302/@comment-28163211-20161009204505
I must say I disagree wholeheartedly. My favorite units in BF Are Ensa-Taya/Juno/Gaston OE Ark Toki in this order and then everything else. Juno Seto is a support unit. She isn't one for really damage. Lara Elza Felice and Alice are more defensive support units. Its not really fair to compare Felice to Avant. They have different roles. Hisui and Adriesta and ArkOE Sirius have more of all around units. Ark heals, negates status ailments,provides spark, attack boost,hit count buff, barrier, jeez what doesn't he do? Husui Defense is superb. Adriesta was kinda like meh to me until I examine her closely. Her buffs are amazing. So that leads for damage Ensa Toki, Azurai, Gaston. Silas, and Gabriela. The only units I don't have are Gabriela and just recently got Azurai. So I can't really say about his damage potential. Now, I have faced the hardest content in this game like Karna Masta and Genius trial. Karna Masta is not easy!! I've watched veteran players get killed over and over with the strongest units. I tried many combinations to beat both and other hard content like Endless Froniter gate. In my opinion Gaston is better for the hardest content in the game than most of your list of 11. As a matter of fact I say he is the best for the hardest content with the exception of Azurai and Gabriela. Gaston is better than your list of 11 units. He would have to at least be in the top 5. He is better than Toki and Silas. The reason I say this is because I have nuked every trial in this game except for the genius trial. When I did face the genius trial I was able to 1 turn kill Silas and 2 turn kill both Eze and Felice. It was so easy it was almost a joke. The only real problem I had was with Vargas bb debuff. Magress and Selena who has her own hit count buff. Gaston gives 15% mitigation to dark types and I took 15% mitigation on sp skills. I was able to stop Selena from killing multiple units by Gaston insanely high attack down debuff and then able to OD on the same turn and attack. I was able to beat Vargas and Avant very quickly thanks to Gaston having a attack of 50,000 before Ubb buff. The last time my attack was that high was Randolph UBB of 59,000 You put together a team that can beat the Genius trial and Karna Masta and Endless gate up until floor 100 like a Gaston team and then I can say that unit is better than Gaston. Maybe if you said Ark, Ensa, Juno, Kalon, and Omni Avant I could say maybe. Hell, even Omni Mifune. Vern.Lara, Adriesta.. No...No...No. Gaston is better than at least 7 of your 11 units. Now to raise Azurai and see what he is capable of. I hear great things about Korzan's father. Long live Gaston The Trial Killer.